Enséñame a besar
by katita0chan
Summary: kuroko con una curiosa necesidad de aprender a besar... y que mejor que su luz extranjera, para enseñarle.
1. Primer beso

HiHI!  
chicos los personajes escritos aquí son propiedad de Fujimaki-sensei...  
pero la historia salio de una idea loca en quimica.

**advertencias:**

**puede contener oc... pero así aveces me imagino a kagami...**

_pensamientos de kagami_

-dialogos-

* * *

Cap: Un primer beso debe ser dulce

Día miércoles y todo estaba tranquilo, después del agotador entrenamiento que acaba de afrontar, había terminado de guardar sus cosas amontonadas en su casillero, mientras esperaba al único miembro del equipo que faltaba, si su sombra. Este ultimo parecía estar algo perdido, ya que estaba algo mas torpe de lo usual.

-Kagami-kun...

-mmm... ¿que quieres Kuroko? - pregunto sin el menor interés.

-enséñame a besar...- susurro con su habitual cara de poker

_!¿ QUE?! _

El pelirrojo se trapico con su propia saliva al entender lo dicho por su compañero.

_Tranquilo no saques conclusiones apresuradas...debe ser un malentendido...SI! solo un malentendido!_

-a que viene esto Kuroko?!- exigió el tigre

-tengo curiosidad ya que nunca he dado uno- seguía con su poker face, pero su luz lo conocía había aprender a leer entre líneas cuando se trataba de el... y podía ver como estaba nervioso por la situación al mover ligeramente su pie en un tic inconsciente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se ?

-vienes de EEUU los extranjeros tienen fama de manejar mejor estos temas -_ Good point... tiene sentido-_ pero si no quieres o te incomoda puedo pedirle ayuda a Aomine-kun - atajo sabiendo que el Tigre caería en la provocación.

-Ni lo pienses!... de acuerdo lo haremos... SOLO si sigues mis instrucciones.

Creo que podría sacarle provecho a esto, después de todo era consiente de sus sentimientos por el mas bajito, y esto podía ser una buena forma de aclararlos, además entretenerse de paso.

-Si Kagami-sensei... -acepto el mas pequeño algo avergonzado.

El titular de Seiren se sienta en el banquillo que esta en medio del camarín, quedando con una pierna a cada lado de este y su persona frente al chico de ojos claros...

-Besame...- exigió mirando a kuroko fijamente a los ojos, con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-q-que... p-pero si ya sabes que nose..- confeso algo turbado.

_Bingo _

Consiguió justo lo que el quería, una nueva expresión para su colección en el rostro del mas bajo.

_Si... esto prometía divertir._

-debo saber por donde comenzar- expreso dando una sonrisa socarrona.

Kuroko a pesar de estar muy nervioso no quería mostrarlo, y si su Luz quería que lo besara para saber cuan enserio era su petición, el lo haría. Así fue como torpemente se acerco a los labios de su compañero y dejo un muy torpe piquito en los labios de este.

-pff - rio algo conmovido el mas alto.- si que apestas...

-hm gracias por recordármelo- dijo algo desanimado...

El no sabia porque el otro quería aprender a besar, ni con quien quería utilizarlos...  
pero si kuroko fue capas de darle algo que el considera un "beso" entonces el le enseñaría lo que es besar.  
-bueno entonces comenzare con enseñarte un "primer beso"- dijo acercándose lentamente al que estaba al frente.

Kagami extendió su brazo para llegar a la mejilla de kuroko, la acaricio por un momento, y mientras el lentamente se acercaba a su rostro comenzó a recitar, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos expectantes de su compañero...

-un beso no es solo los labios, el contacto previo también es importante...- kuroko podía sentir el aliento de kagami acariciarlo, enviando escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal... mientras su sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, no podía evitarlo al tener al pelirojo hablándole de esta manera tan provocativa a el... podía sentirlo ...sentir como lo destruía al susurrar exquisitamente en su oído -_Close your eyes..._

Al cerrar los ojos lo sintió, como el mas alto se disponía a torturarlo al delinear ambos labios con un mínimo roce... y cuando ya sentía que lo estaba volviendo loco, el pelirrojo sello el contacto, y comenzó a trazar un experto ritmo lento y dulce, con mucho cariño, guiándolo para que estar en éxtasis solo con el mínimo contacto de su kagami-kun... podrían haber pasado segundos o minuto pero no importaba...

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir ligeras molestias por la necesidad de respirar, el tigre instintivamente se separo lentamente acariciando la nariz del contrario con la suya de forma tierna... alejarse por completo.

_oh diablos..._

Lo que observo lo dejo sin aliento, el peli celeste con las mejillas rojas, sus ojos estaban abriendo de a poco y mostrándose algo vidriosos, además de sus labios algo mas rosa de lo habitual por los sutiles roces del mas alto... una vista exquisita.

_definitivamente esto es algo que no dejare que nadie vea mas..._

-los besos que compartiremos serán uno diario... de aquí al sábado estarás listo...- dijo sonriendo con sus típicas sonrisas ladinas.

-ok...- sin duda el beso lo había dejado fuera de orbita

-aun quieres tomar algo antes de ir a casa? - pregunto divertido

-si dame un segundo...

-ok te espero afuera- dijo abriendo la puerta y salir.

justo cuando cerro la puerta, se escucho un estruendo, así que alterado giro sobre si mismo y en entro al camarín algo alterado.

-oi! estas bien?!

Lo único que encontró es un kuroko en el suelo del camarín con la mirada gacha, y las orejas rojas...

-emmm... no tanto...

-que paso? -pregunto extrañado...

-no te reirás ... ¿cierto?

-claramente no...  
- no me puedo mis piernas -admitió derrotado con un sonrojo notorio mirando al mas alto...

-pfff hahahahha

-dijiste que no lo harías...bakagami

_si definitivamente esto será divertido..._

-lo siento, lo siento... ven- dijo tomándolo por las axilas y levantándolo del suelo, para apoyarlo en su cuerpo...- mejor?

-algo... -susurro desviando la mirada y sonriendo ligeramente...

* * *

**N/A:**  
**hasta aquí el primer capi...**

**podría terminar aquí sin problemas... pero si quieren mas tengo unas ideas para emplear, algo un poco mas subido de tono.. este es muy dulce~**  
**espero les guste esta pareja es mi primera ves escribiendo de ellos.**

**ciao**


	2. Un beso frances

HiHI!

chicos los personajes escritos aquí son propiedad de Fujimaki-sensei...  
para los que me preguntaron que paso con kuroko... sus piernas se volvieron gelatinas por las mariposas que le hizo sentir kagami...  
XD aunque creo que ahora le hará sentir algo mejor que mariposas xD...

nos leemos abajo

**advertencias:**

**puede contener oc... pero así aveces me imagino a kagami...**

_pensamientos de kagami_

-dialogos-

* * *

Cap2: En un beso frances evita perder la calma ... pero mantén la emoción.

Y aquí estamos de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado, entrando a la misma sala que tantas veces había sido testigo de mis muchas siestas en plena clase. Inconscientemente escaneo la habitación y mis ojos se detienen en la figura de cabellos celestes, tranquilamente me dirigió hacia mi asiento delante de el y le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas...

-hey... - sentándome en mi pupitre.  
-buenos días kagami-kun...

Casi imperceptible para cualquiera, pero existente para mis hábiles ojos, entrenados para encontrarlo donde sea que este, unas pequeñas ojeras, una gota de sudor, leve sonrojo, y una desviada de mirada del mas bajito, alegraron e iluminaron mi día.

-tranquilo... las lecciones serán después de la escuela - mencione socarronamente obteniendo como respuesta que el imperceptible sonrojo de Kuroko se hiciera un poco mas notorio.

-no estaba pensando en eso...

-no me engañas kuroko- me gire y le di la espalda, ya que comenzaría la clase.

Lo único que siento es el sonido de un pequeño golpe a la mesa, y giro un poco mi cabeza para ver que era kuroko con la frente en el pupitre con un brazo sobre su cabeza, y el otro debajo de esta, en posición para dormir. Aunque yo claramente sabia que era por lo turbado que estaba por la situación.

Así fue como una tenue sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

_Debería haber besado a kuroko antes..._

Durante todas las clases fui capas de sentir los ligeros tics de ansiedad de kuroko, ya sean un movimiento de un lápiz, o el inconsciente movimiento de su pierna, pero fingía ignorarlos. A sabiendas que si Kuroko era incapaz de reprimirlos es porque realmente estaba ansioso, ya que ni antes de un partido se encontraba de esta manera.

Pero solo fui capaz de comprobar mi teoría al recibir una nota en medio de la clase antes de uno de los recesos.

_"...nose si podre esperar a terminar la escuela..." _

Oculto mi sonrojo y vergüenza tapando mi rostro bajo mi mano.

_Kuroko maldito, haciéndome perder mi auto control en medio de la clase, que no estoy escuchando..._

Me levanto de mi puesto, y haciendo caso omiso a las reprimendas del profesor, tomo el brazo de kuroko, para obligarlo a seguirme. Al salir de el aula voy ganando velocidad, hasta el punto de casi trotar por los pasillos, con el mas bajito a rastras, hasta llegar a el lugar deseado y mas desolado que pude pensar a estas horas...

El baño...

Al asegurarme que no había nadie, arrincone a mi sombra a una pared.

-de acuerdo señor impaciente comencemos- es gratificante ver a kuroko removerse inquieto al encontrarse atrapado entre mi cuerpo y la pared. - bésame...

pude sentir extenderse una sonrisa por mi rostro.

-ok... me esforzare- susurro valientemente a un bajo su gran sonrojo.

Su mano subió a mi mejilla, guiando mi rostro hacia abajo, una tierna caricia que me enterneció y me hizo emocionarme por dentro. Me agacho un poco por la diferencia de estatura. Para mirar los profundos ojos de kuroko, y perderme en la torpe y tierna caricia que intenta hacer el mas bajito con sus labios, le doy puntos por pillarme desprevenido al cortar el beso, y darme uno en la comisura de mis labios. Me hace sonrojarme un poco al darme cuenta que el esta tan sorprendido como yo... Pero me recupero rápido.

-de acuerdo, mejor que ayer... y te doy puntos por lo ultimo...

-que amable - no sabia si era sarcasmo o no con su cara de poker... pero intuía que era lo primero.

- hoy será _a french kiss_...

-f-frances?... - sonrojado. - de acuerdo...

-muy bien...- dije sonriendo de lado.- Ah! recuerda que es mas efectivo para bajar la cabeza de alguien mas alto que tu... esto...- dije posando mis manos en sus hombros y trazar un recorrido desde hay hasta las suyas, tomarlas y dejarlas en mis hombros. Para inmediatamente apoyar mis manos en la pared, dejando una a cada lado de la cabeza de kuroko, cerrando cada ves mas distancia de nuestros rostros, el peli celeste entendió la indirecta y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos colgándose en mi, haciendo que me inclinara mucho mas. Puedo ver mi reflejo sonriente en los ojos cielo del otro, y nuestro aliento fundiéndose.

-ahora...-suavemente en su oreja - separa un poco tus labios...

Ladeando mi cabeza, sello el contacto, juego un poco con los labios de dulces labios de kuroko, cierro aun mas la distancia de nuestros cuerpos, apoyando mis codos en la pared, y repentinamente muerdo suavemente los labios de mi querida sombra.

No puedo describir toda la satisfacción que viví, cuando siento a el mas bajo estremecerse entre mis brazos, sentir sus brazos aprisionarme mas para no cortar el contacto, y su suspiró contenido al sentir mi lengua invadir su boca. Y lo sorprendente que fue el roce de ambas.

_...contrólate contrólate contrólate ... No pierdas el control!... Recuerda todavía no es el momento de llevar esto a otro nivel...Focus Focus Focus..._

Todo de mi sombra me estaba volviendo loco, no se cuanto mas pueda resistir sin tirarme sobre el...

Cuando noto que estoy siendo muy exigente con el beso, bajo el ritmo, y me separo lentamente, para salir de la boca de kuroko, lamiendo su labio superior al alejarme...

Lo primero que es un sonrojo, ojos cargados de deseo, respiración pesada...

_Es todo aquí se acaban las lecciones..._

Justo cuando me disponía a dar una segunda ronda, desechando mi primera regla de un Beso diario... suena la campana del receso...lo que significa una cosa... mucha gente entrando al baño, encontrándonos en una muy mala posición.

y ambos parecemos entenderlo, por la mirada de sorpresa y susto de kuroko en su rostro...

-kagami-kun... tengo un problema... no me puedo mis piernas- dijo muy avergonzado bajando su mirada al piso con el fin de ocultar inútilmente sonrojo...

Por Kami!... no sabia si reír o llorar en esta situación...

-hahahaha... un simple beso te deja con las piernas como gelatina eh~ - comente con mi mejor sonrisa burlesca...

-no te burles, además no es un simple beso! es un beso tuyo kagami-kun- dijo retándome con la mirada..

Punto para Kuroko

Es el momento de kagami para avergonzarse, y mirarlo enternecido, pero con ganas de devorarlo en ese mismo momento...

Ahora es cuando siente forcejeos en la puerta del baño.

_Shit shit shit shit_

Y haciendo gala de su velocidad y reflejos adquiridos por el basket, carga a kuroko como princesa, para entrar al primer cubículo de baño, y cerrar la puerta con pestillo. El se sienta en el retrete , y deja a kuroko sobre sus muslos, aun con los brazos rodeando el cuello de su kagami-kun.

...continuara.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias chicos por lo comentarios...  
la verdad es que el capitulo de anterior lo hice muy rápido, porque estaba en medio de pruebas y tenia que estudiar, pero sentía que si no lo escribía en ese minuto la idea se me iba a ir...  
asi que este espero que tenga una mejor redacción, que el anterior...**

AH! y la historia sera cortita, algo así ... como solo 2 capis mas...  
espero que les guste!

ciao ciao


	3. besos unidireccionales

HiHI!

chicos los personajes escritos aquí son propiedad de Fujimaki-sensei...  
les traigo una sorpresa...esta ves es otro el que nos relata todo~

nos leemos abajo

**advertencias:**

**puede contener oc... pero así aveces me imagino a kagami...**

_pensamientos de kuroko_

-dialogos-

* * *

Cap3: No todos los besos son compartidos...pero te hacen perder la cabeza igual.

Justo cuando kagami-kun empieza a bajar el ritmo del beso, siento que se empieza separar lentamente, saliendo de mi boca lamiendo mi labio superior, haciéndome sentir miles de descargas de placer por toda mi columna.

Solo mi idiota puede hacerme sentir mareado con su sola presencia a mi alrededor... y lo único que puedo pensar es en mas...

_kagami-kun... quiero mas kagami-kun... _

Siento mi respiración pesada, y lo miro pidiendo todo lo que esta en mi mente. Puedo ver los sensuales ojos de kagami mirarme cargados de sentimientos, y dudas...

Hasta que veo que sus ojos existe la misma ferocidad que pone cuando intenta robar el balón, si... ojos centrados en un objetivo..., pero cuando estaba formando una sonrisa al darme cuenta de sus intenciones, suena la molesta campana, y me invade el pánico.

Para cavar mas mi tumba, cada ves que siento los labios de mi luz sobre mi, todo mi cuerpo se vuelve como mantequilla caliente, pero !¿como no estar a su completa merced con toda la presencia y sensualidad que el tigre impone!?

_si... lo adoro con locura. _

Se que tenemos que separáramos , además de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, pero si lo hacemos no podre levantarme del suelo...

-kagami-kun... tengo un problema... no me puedo mis piernas- dije muy avergonzado bajando mi mirada al piso con el fin de ocultar inútilmente mi obvio sonrojo...

La levanto solo un poco, para apreciar unos ojos enternecidos, totalmente opacados por la gran sonrisa burlesca que tiene.

-hahahaha... un simple beso te deja con las piernas como gelatina eh~

-no te burles, además no es un simple beso! es un beso tuyo kagami-kun- dije mirándolo con reproche...

Puedo saber que lo tome claramente por sorpresa, ya que su sonrojo de vergüenza no se hace esperar, para luego mirarme enternecido, extrañamente tenia el presentimiento que estaba a punto de ser atacado por una bestia.

Ahora es cuando siente forcejeos en la puerta del baño.

Pero es el momento ideal en que el pelirojo hace gala de su gran agilidad, y siento como repentinamente dejo de tocar el suelo, para estar entre los firmes brazos de mi Luz. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para avergonzarme, de lo rápido que entra a uno de los baños, y cierra la puerta con pestillo.

El se sienta en el retrete y yo quedo sobre sus muslos aun rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Sentimos a gente entrar y hablar de trivialidades...  
pero justo en ese momento soy consiente de la situación...

Kagami-kun... MI kagami-kun... ok no... todavía no... pero mi luz a solo unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro, con ambos cuerpos en contacto, su brazo rodeándome por la cintura y los mios en su cuello, MI NARIZ a 3 centímetros de su cuello. El todavía no se percata de todo esto ya que esta mirando hacia delante por la adrenalina del momento.

Pero yo no puedo mas... es mi limite.

Asique beso la zona de entre su cuello y su clavícula que esta expuesta enfrente a mi, instantáneamente siento un escalofrió recorrer el cuerpo de mi tigre. Por ello levanto la mirada a su rostro, con desgana... pues me encanto besar su cuello y definitivamente quiero mas.

Veo un kagami enojado, pero completamente sonrojado.

-oy! kuroko...teme... -dijo tratando de no levantar la voz.- que haces!?

- shh... kagami-kun se darán cuenta- susurro despacio y con mi rostro inexpresivo...

-como quieres que lo haga si haces eso?!

-entonces besame mas kagami-kun- siento mi voz algo mas anhelante de lo que deseaba que fuera.  
- no, ya sabes que es un beso diario...- algo avergonzado...

-entonces no parare...

Continuo con una de las que serian mi nueva adicción, jugar con el cuello de Taiga. Lo beso, lo acaricio con mi nariz aspirando el leve olor de desodorante o quizás jabón no lo se, luego con mis labios, y cuando ya siento la incontrolable necesidad de probarlo... lo lamo.

-ahg! ...- una especie de gruñido y suspiro salen de la garganta de kagami-kun, puedo imaginar claramente lo sonrojado que esta.

Es en ese momento cuando siento que su mano acariciar mi rostro separándome de su caliente piel. Me miro con esos intensos ojos y se acerco a mi rostro con la intención de besarme, yo solamente pude relamerme mis labios a la espera de los suyos... pero cruelmente desvió su trayectoria a la comisura de los mios, suavemente... derritiéndome internamente.

-hey...-dijo en mi oreja ronca y pausadamente- ...es mi venganza...

Me miro con una sonrisa divertida, aun sonrojado, pero con ojos traviesos.

_...realmente no se como sentirme con esas miradas..._

Mi Luz toma mi rostro con su mano libre, pues la otra seguía en mi cintura, y mi frente 3 veces, luego ambos parpados, besa mi nariz, para luego juguetonamente dar un beso esquimal ...de hecho puedo sentir como sonríe contra mi rostro... besa mis mejillas...y se separa para mirarme.

-no todos los besos son en la boca kuroko, y no todos son reciprocos... -dijo señalando los vacíos legales...

Bueno y yo...

...yo claramente estaba al borde del colapso mental, toda mi sangre estaba en mi cara...

en estos momentos detestaba ser bueno leyendo a la gente, como si la sonrisa sincera de taiga no fuera ya era matadora, los ojos de kagami eran tan sinceros, tan llenos de cariño...

…. dios siento que voy a ponerme a llorar.

-hey no creen que kagami y kuroko han estado algo tensos en las practicas de hace unos días? -

_...koganei-sempai!_

-de que hablas?... yo note nada extraño?

_Izuki-sempai..._

-claro que si!, no es kagami,… es kuroko, ha estado mas pendiente de kagami, y es raro, podría jurar que esta esperando algo...

_...santos instintos de koga-sempai... son de temer._

Asombrado miro a kagami-kun, quien también parece haber estado siguiendo la conversación de los sempai, pero el solo tiene una ceja alzada de forma interrogante, aunque es notoria su diversión...

-nose de que hablas ~ para mi están igual que siempre, divirtiéndose en la cancha...- dijo kiyoshi-sempai...

Luego las voces de los sempai se alejaron hasta ser reemplazada por el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Y me preparo para el ataque inminente...

-asique ...¿espiándome en la cancha?...

-solo te observo para dar el pase...

-oh... claro sentido...¿y no estabas tenso por pedirme que te enseñara a besar cierto?...

solo puedo desviar la mirada...

-aun si fuera así... no esperaba realmente que supieras hacerlo, no pensé que tuvieras novia en américa kagami-kun...

-he?... -veo el pelirojo desvía la mirada, y su dedo rasca su mejilla nerviosamente.- es porque no TUVE novia en America.

-are?

-no se si deba contarlo tenga la sensación de estar contra la espalda y la pared... si bien no tuve novia no quiere decir que no tuve con quien practicar...

_...que no sea himuro-kun... que no sea himuro-kun ….que no sea himuro-kun_

Solo lo miro expectante, pero con un sentimiento de rabia creciendo en mi interior...

-arh! es culpa de alex! y su estúpida manía de besar a toda la gente...

...siento como una vena empieza a crecer en mi frente.

-y no era solo a mi, también a tatsuya!

...ya van dos venas...

-pero con el tiempo supimos como controlarla...

-que conveniente no?...

-...estas enojado?

-parezco enojado?

-el hecho de que hayas vuelto a tu cara inexpresiva me hace creer que si...

-no se de que hablas...

-oh! vamos... tu ni siquiera me has dicho con desesperadamente quieres ocupar lo que has aprendido.

…_.¿Es idiota cierto?... _

_...¿solo tiene aire en la cabeza?_

Me levanto de las piernas de bakagami, y lo golpeo en el estomago...

-eres un idiota kagami-kun!... con quien crees que lo usaré?!... no es obvio que contigo!... sabes perfectamente que era una escusa... ya que no aguantaba mas...

-me gustas bakagami.

Es lo ultimo que digo antes de abrir la puerta del baño, percatándome que no había nadie mas que pudo haber escuchado nuestra discusión.

-oy! kuroko!- sale mi tigre del baño y agarra mi brazo para evitar que avance, me doy vuelta para encararlo, pero la radiante sonrisa de kagami me pega de sorpresa.

-pfff ... me ganaste... - susurra risueño para aprisionarme entre sus brazos- tu también me gustas kuroko...- dice para depositar un tierno beso en mi coronilla.

-idiota... -digo para devolver el abrazo y enterrar mi cabeza en el pecho de mi luz.

-lo siento lo siento...

Suena la campana y con desgano nos separamos...

-tenemos clases...

-cierto si Riko-san, se entera que las saltamos nos dará extra entrenamiento.

-arg... tendremos que correr, vamos.

...y salimos corriendo de la mano, con sonrisas en nuestros rostros, una mas notaria que la otra.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Que les pareció todo narrado por kuroko?... probablemente en el proximo capi, hay lemon, ya que es el ultimo...  
ustedes me comentan quien lo narra, kuroko o kagami.**

**gracias por todos los comentarios...  
espero les haya gustado el capi.**

**lo hice con amor**

**ciao ciao~**


End file.
